


kisses like petals

by artsycat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsycat/pseuds/artsycat
Summary: Annie and Armin can't seem to keep their hands off of each other. Mikasa and Eren are annoyed. It leads to sex.





	kisses like petals

No matter how much Armin may hope, she and Eren are neither blind nor deaf when it comes to the time he spends with Annie. Travelling in a pack they might be, but it seems as though he and Annie are the only travellers here, taking long,  _ excruciatingly _ long, detours, which involve a lot of moaning, panting and begging. Sometimes, in the dead of the night, she can hear them both going at it like a pair of wild animals, as though they’re fighting rather than fucking. It’s only Annie’s cries of pleasure and Armin’s muffled groans that stop her and Eren from barging into their tents with weapons bared.

Tonight seems to be no different, and she and Eren are no less annoyed with their constant midnight excursions.

“Do you think Armin would kill me if I went out and threw stones at their tent?” Eren says, his voice hoarse as he rubs his eyes, trying to find sleep for what seems like the millionth time now.

“He most likely would.” Mikasa says. “Imagine if he did that to us.”

Eren snorts. “Imagine if we fucked the way those two do. I don’t doubt they’d come over and murder us while we’re still going at it.”

“Maybe,” Mikasa smiles, snuggling deeper into Eren’s chest. “But we don’t fuck each other like they do.”

She can feel Eren’s chest vibrate with the sound of his chuckle his arm snaking around her waist, inching their way lower, his hand slipping down the elastic of her night-shorts, grabbing a handful of her ass as he whispers in her ear; his voice husky and low and dark. Mikasa can feel a twitch in her groin, that familiar twitch that sparks into fire and passion, making her want to rut against his leg like a bitch in the heat. “We don’t fuck each other like they do,” he agrees, the hint of a smile present in his soft, crooning voice. “We fuck each other like  _ we _ do.”

Mikasa presses her lips against his mouth, a series of mashed up teeth and tongue, her fingers reaching to pull away Eren’s shirt. He sits up to give her a better angle as he goes to pull away her own shirt, throwing it across the tent. Mikasa pushes him down, resting her hands on his chest as she sits atop him, grinding her pelvis against the hardness of his manhood, still covered by his own sleeping-breeches. She brings her hand down to stroke, and Eren hisses, a moan caught between his teeth. At the image of Eren beneath her, unraveling and unleashing himself beneath  _ her _ , looking up at her with eyes filled with lust and desire… it’s more than what she can bear. Mikasa can’t help but shed away the last remnants of her clothing, presenting herself bare and naked to his eyes which rake over her like a dehydrated man who’s found water, and it’s no surprise that when Eren reaches down to her clit, she is soaking.

She moans when his skilled hands enter into her, one finger pumping in and out as his thumb rubs circles upon her clit, making her see stars. She can’t help but tremble with pleasure, and she thinks she can reach her peak like this, but then Eren pulls away and Mikasa makes an involuntary sound at the loss of contact, and she doesn’t need to look at his face to know he’s amused by her reaction.

“Wanna taste you,” he tells her his hands going to grab at her thighs, and with a force she’s only ever seen him use occasionally, he slides her to him, placing him right before the apex of her glistening sex. They make a brief second of eye-contact, and it’s enough to bring her cheeks aflame, because no matter how many times they both do this, she still feels as though it’s the first time; the first time they’re discovering their bodies together, the first time they’re loving each other without their clothes on.

The second passes eventually, and Eren’s tongue on her wet cunt makes her cry out loud enough for the world to hear. She fists her hands in his hair, and forces herself to not completely sit on his face and ride it like there’s no tomorrow. But it seems as though Eren wants exactly that, for his nose is buried at her clit, his fingers grasping at her ass, pulling her down as far as he can despite the strength she uses to restrain herself from doing so. She’s worried that she might sit too forcefully, might stop his breathing, but then he’s whispering such filthy, sordid things that she can scarcely hear through the sounds of her own moans, let alone her own thoughts.

“Wanna make you come for me.” He says, pausing before her, looking her with lust-filled eyes. “Want you to come so hard and so loud you won’t remember anything. Want to fuck you like it’s the last time.”

“Eren,” she sighs, and her resolve is only so strong that when he buries himself again, licking at the mound of her sex, his tongue thrusting at her entrance, the only thing she can do is push herself down on his face, moving her hips forwards and backwards and grinding them down. He brings one of his fingers inside of her, hitting that spot within her, making her see stars. His tongue is circling around her clit, sucking and kissing at it, and the obscene sounds it makes should mortify her - not make her dangerously close to unraveling. 

But eventually it does, and Mikasa can almost feel all the heat, all the warmth unspool from her and she thinks Eren can almost feel it too. Her words are a lost babble of, “Eren Eren Eren, don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop.”

“Want to come,” she says when she feels as though she can’t take it much longer. “Want to come Eren, please.”

In response he tightens his hold on her ass, inserts another finger in her and mouths at her with a ferocity she’s never known. She bites between the web of her thumb and index finger, deaf to her own screams and moans as the blinding white takes ahold of her; her body shivering with the aftershocks of her pleasure as she rides out on Eren’s face to stretch her peak for as long as she can. 

Eventually, she collapses down, seemingly having lost all strength in her body. Eren brings her towards him, gathering her in his arms and kissing her face softly. She realizes idly that Eren hasn’t come too, but when she reaches down to grab at his manhood through his sleeping-breeches, she finds his manhood soft, a wet patch at the front.

“I couldn’t help myself,” he tells her, whispering in her ear. “You were so beautiful. So beautiful and so mine.”

“Always yours,” she tells him, her eyes half-lidded with sleep, and just as she’s about to go into eternal bliss in Eren’s arms, the flaps of their tent open causing them both to jump in their positions.

“Armin!” She and Eren hiss, Mikasa gathering at the blankets to cover herself. 

Armin looks unconcerned at their lack of clothing, and goes on to say, “Well I’m glad you both had your fun, but if you weren’t aware,  _ some _ people are trying to sleep, so it’s only basic decency to allow - “

She and Eren look at each other, and when he picks up the pillow behind him, Mikasa nods. The pillow hits Armin square in the face and he pulls it away, blinking at the two of them.

“Goodnight Armin,” Mikasa says, turning to cuddle herself into the blankets and Eren’s heat.

“But I - “

“ _ Goodnight Armin!” _ She and Eren both yell, and they smile as they hear Armin’s defeated sigh as he goes to tread himself back to Annie.

“Do you think she told him to -”   


“She did.” Mikasa says, but oh well, it’s no matter. Two can play at this game, Annie.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! :)
> 
> Also, someone please tell me what exactly are the clothes they wear in attack on titan, i'm crying idk whether to use the word breeches or pants or something else jdhsbjhfbdsf


End file.
